Provador do Amor
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Ela era uma atendente de uma loja de roupas. O dia era normal, como qualquer outro. Ela sabia que algo aconteceria naquele dia, só não esperava se apaixonar por ele, provando roupas para Konan. \ItaSaku\ Presente para Shinigami Agatha. Parabéns amiga!


**.: Provador do amor :.**

**((** (/≧▽≦)/~ Se divirtam com a história!** ))  
**

Ela era uma atendente de uma loja de roupas. O dia era normal, como qualquer outro. Ela sabia que algo aconteceria naquele dia, só não esperava se apaixonar por ele, provando roupas para Konan. (ItaSaku)

**(( **╮(╯▽╰)╭ Criatividade tava acirrada **))  
**

Mais um dia tedioso na loja de roupas.

Sempre eram os mesmos clientes mesquinhos e com um ego que chegava a sufocar.

Sempre eram as mesmas reclamações e as mesmas exigências; tudo perfeito. Como se já não fosse.

Mas, esse não seria um dia normal.

Não teria clientes normais e nem os pedidos de roupas seriam normais.

Porque; eles não eram um grupo qualquer de pessoas.

Eles eram a Akatsuki.

**((** ⊙ω⊙ LoL eles eram a Aka... o quê? rsrs** ))  
**

Ela estava percorrendo a loja, colocando as roupas nos lugares certos. A gerente, Tsunade, que quase nunca estava ali, resolveu novamente dar uma saidinha. Embora ela tivesse falado que ia pegar a roupa na lavanderia, Sakura sabia melhor; ela fora para um bar em busca de sake.

Hoje o dia estava monótono. Poucas pessoas, já que era dia de semana e um horário não tão bom. Suspirando ela colocou mais uma roupa no lugar certo, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Assustada, saltou para longe, olhando por entre seu cabelo róseo, que havia esvoaçado para seu rosto quando ela pulou, para um garoto loiro que tinha uma mecha de seu cabelo cobrindo o olho esquerdo e o resto dele preso em um rabo de cavalo. Usava um sobretudo negro com detalhes de nuvens azuis.

- Erm... posso ajudá-lo? –ela perguntou incerta.

- MINNA! ACHEI ELA, YEAH!! –ele gritou e os olhos dela se esbugalharam a ver mais quatro indivíduos se juntarem a eles.

- Você é a Sakura, ne? Tobi é tão esperto! –um garoto com uma máscara estilo pirulito, com apenas um buraco para olho, falou com ela. Logo levou um soco de outro garoto de cor azul, como se fosse um peixe. Todos usavam o mesmo sobretudo negro.

- Sumimasen por ele. É que não costumamos sair tanto para comprar roupas, sabe? –ela apenas observou o ruivo que falava com ela, seus olhos esbugalhados de surpresa.

- Vocês estão assustando-a. –disse um outro garoto, seus cabelos negros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seus olhos ônix reviravam-se de irritação.

- Er... eu conheço vocês? –ela falou, fazendo com que as cinco cabeças se virassem, ao mesmo tempo, para ela.

- Viemos numa missão, un! –o loiro disse e os olhos dela se esbugalharam mais, como se fosse possível.

- Você não serve para explicar nada, Deidara. –o ruivo suspirou, recebendo um olhar mortal daquele chamado Deidara. –Bem, nós somos chamados de Akatsuki... –ele começou e isso só confundiu-a mais.

- Deixem comigo. –o de cabelos negros foi para frente dela, olhando nos olhos. –Viemos comprar roupas para a Konan. Ela nos indicou você. Infelizmente, ela não pôde vir pessoalmente porque hoje era o aniversário de namoro dela com o Pein. –ele explicou e a garota de cabelos róseos sorriu, compreendendo.

- Quem é Konan? –ela perguntou e todos caíram no chão, exceto ela que os olhava confusa.

**(( **\(¯▽¯；) Essa é pra se matar!** ))  
**

- Certo, então vocês estão procurando pela nova linha, ne? –eles acenaram, confusos. Cinco bancos estavam em volta de um provador que possui-a um tapete vermelho que ia até um pouco a frente. Um grande espelho do lado e eles todos em frente aonde o tapete terminasse.

- Un! Nós queremos a nova linha, yeah! –o loiro falou animado. Sakura o encarou por um instante, sendo interrompida por um pigarreio provindo do garoto que se apresentou como Itachi.

- Posso falar com você à sós por um instante? –ele perguntou se levantando. Ela olhou para todos, porém nenhum deles prestava atenção. O de nome Kisame bebia uma garrafa de conteúdo suspeito, o de nome Sasori lia um romance, o de nome Deidara implicava com Tobi. Ela acenou para ele e foram para outro lado da loja.

- Como você pode ver, meus companheiros não são... bem.... –ele procurou palavras, meio encabulado.

- Normais? –ela deixou escapar e rapidamente colocou as mãos na boca. Itachi olhou-a por alguns instantes e começou a rir. Sua risada era como uma doce melodia para ela. Ele a olhou com carinho, algo que fez-la corar e se aproximou um pouco.

- Se você pudesse me mostrar algumas roupas e como elas ficam no corpo de uma mulher, poderei escolher as roupas para a Konan e assim você não será importunada por eles mais. –ele disse, apontando para os companheiros que agora brigavam. Sasori por Kisame ter derramado o conteúdo suspeito em cima de seu livro; Deidara por ter sido jogado o livro na sua cara e Tobi por... er... ser Tobi.

- Ah... –ela começou a dizer, ainda olhando para os outros rapazes que agora começaram a se bater. Engoliu em seco e tornou a olhar para Itachi. –Seria um prazer. –ela disse sorrindo forçadamente.

Eles eram um problema tão grande.

**(( **◑△◐ Comuns?! Eu que o diga ;x** ))  
**

Entrou no provador, do outro lado da loja, um bem escondido, com um bom monte de roupas. Desde saias a calças, todas escolhidas por seu querido cliente, Itachi.

Murmurou alguns nomes chulos para si mesma enquanto tirava sua saia e paletó da loja e colocando uma saia frisada e uma blusinha soltinha, toda fofinha. Saio do provador para ver se ele gostava.

Viu-o lendo alguma revista da pilha; algo com uma reportagem na capa de Daniel Radicliff sendo gay. Ficou parada por alguns instantes até que ele virou-se para ela, olhando-a e derrubando a revista de suas mãos. Ela se apressou para pegar a revista do chão, sendo barrada por uma mão. Olhando para cima ela o viu próximo a ela, suas faces quase se tocando.

- Você está.... –ele não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrevê-la. As roupas ficavam tão perfeitas nela, tão delicadas. Ela estava linda.

- Você... Você gostou? –ela perguntou, incerta. Sua voz saiu baixa, doce para os ouvidos dele. Vendo-a corar ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela, encostando de pouco os lábios ali.

Viu-a tremer, sorrindo abertamente de satisfação.

- Adorei. -disse numa voz baixa, provocativa, sedutora. Viu-a corar um pouco mais, seus olhos rapidamente captando os lábios carnudos e rosados dela que estavam entreabertos.

Ela viu-o olhar para seus lábios. Sentiu uma ardência no rosto e, após observar por segundos os lábios dele, acordou para o mundo. Levantando-se e indo para o provador.

- Vou colocar outra coisa! -ela disse, entrando no provador e fechando a cortina.

Ele ficou olhando para um ponto fixo, pensando em quanto ela conseguia afetá-lo. Não era qualquer garota que tinha a proeza de, sequer, causar um sorriso dele. Ouviu a cortina se abrir novamente e olhou para lá, não estava preparado para vê-la em algo tão... gracioso.

Ela se trocou rapidamente, pensando em como ele a afetou. Há anos não namorava, por falta de tempo, por causa da faculdade e do emprego, e por falta de interesse. Nunca achava um homem que captasse seu interesse, e este, que estava a esperando, fizera-a tremer por um simples toque dele.

Suspirou, colocando o vestido rapidamente, já sentindo falta dos olhos tão obscuramente lindos dele, da sua boca tão apelativa, de suas nádegas... balançou a cabeça para livrar-se de tais pensamentos.

Ele era um cliente e a ética da loja dizia que nenhum contato físico, além do essencial, era permitido entre cliente e vendedor. Mas, mesmo assim, algo nele clamava por ela. Tentando se livrar dessa trilha de pensamentos, tornou a abrir a cortina, sendo rapidamente seguida pelo olhar dele, um olhar faminto e provocante, que fazia suas pernas ficarem bambas.

O olhar dele seguiu seu corpo. De suas pernas, que estavam à mostra, até sua face. Viu-o sorrir maliciosamente, a língua lambendo os lábios, o que fez com que o corpo dela tremesse em delírio.

Ele era tão provocante.

Ao vê-la daquela maneira, era como se o lado racional dele fosse pelos ares. Este dizia que não era sábio tentar algo com uma garota que mal conhecia, ainda mais uma atendente. Mas, ele foi descartado. Itachi não ligava o que ela era, apenas que algo dentro dele batia incansavelmente quando ele olhava para ela. Já havia lido daquilo nos livros, mas sempre pensara que era besteira.

Essa situação provou-o errado.

Paixão à primeira vista era real.

Tão real que doía não poder tocá-la nesse momento.

E foi isso que fez. Não controlando seu corpo, ele se levantou, caminhando até ela e parando em sua frente. Sabia que, antes de poder proclamá-la sua, devia cumprir a tarefa.

E, a tarefa, seria mais fácil do que ele pensara.

**(( **~(￣▽￣)~ Tximbum, Tximbum... Chalalalalalala **))  
**

Depois de brigarem e, infelizmente, ficarem com alguns arranhões, estavam todos sentados, olhando para o provador vazio.

'Onde será que Itachi se meteu com a garota?', pensavam enervados.

Kisame estava irritadiço, pois o conteúdo suspeito de sua garrafa havia acabado. Sasori estava emburrado, as revistas de moda que eles tinham ali eram sem graças comparadas ao livro que estava lendo. Deidara lixava as unhas, irritado por Itachi ter roubado a garota graciosa. E Tobi... bem, Tobi estava sendo ele mesmo e enchendo a paciência de todos.

- Onde está a garota bonita? Tobi quer conversar com ela! -Tobi dizia animado. Mas que garoto irritante.

- Cala a boca, Tobi, yeah. -Deidara disse, assoprando suas unhas.

- Mas Tobi quer ver Itachi-senpai! Tobi quer arrancar os cabelos brancos dele!

- Ele não tem cabelos brancos. -dessa vez foi a vez de Kisame dizer, numa voz monótona.

- Mas, Tobi...

- CALA A BOCA, TOBI! -todos gritaram, irritados com o garoto. Sendo tratado assim, ele fez beiço e cruzou os braços.

- Mas, onde está o idiota do Itachi, un? Nós temos que completar a missão e ele seqüestrou a atendente, yeah! -Deidara disse, se sentindo traído. Havia pensado em chamá-la para sair assim que as compras acabassem.

- Odeio esperar. Talvez devêssemos ver aonde eles foram. -Sasori disse, fechando a revista e jogando-a em meio às outras.

- Concordo. -disse Kisame se levantando, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Caminharam pela loja até avistarem o cabelo negro de Itachi. Se esconderam em um canto.

- O que será que ele está fazendo, yeah? -Deidara perguntou, meio irritado.

A cortina se abriu e a atendente de cabelos róseos, Sakura, saiu do provador com um vestido rodado, que se abria da cintura para baixo e em cima era colado.

- Kirei... -Deidara murmurou, comendo-a com os olhos.

Observaram Itachi levantar e encaminhar-se até ela. Parando em sua frente e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Deidara ficou roxo de raiva.

- Mas que.... -antes de poder completar a frase, todos caíram de seu esconderijo, em frente a Itachi e Sakura.

- O quê...? -ela disse, confusa.

Ela soubera que esse dia não ia ser normal.

((xox))

Ele parou em frente a ela, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás.

- Kirei. -ele sussurrou para ele, admirando vê-la corar.

- Eto... ano... -ela começou, mas foi parada quando ele botou um dedo dele sobre os lábios dela.

- Shh... vamos resolver isso depois de eu pagar. -ele sorriu para ela e ambos ouviram um barulho enorme, olhando para frente viram os outros quatro rapazes no chão.

- O quê...? -ela começou, confusa. Itachi apenas os encarou friamente.

- Sakura... -ela olhou para ele, esperando. -Onegai, embale esse vestido, a saia e a blusa. É o que levaremos. -observou o sorriso desaparecer no rosto dela. Certa melancolia ficando no lugar. Ela acenou e foi para o provador se trocar, deixando-os a sos.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? -Itachi gritou, irritado. Era muito difícil vê-lo perder a paciência.

- Bem, não queríamos deixá-lo roubar a garota só pra você, un! -Deidara retrucou, irritado também. Itachi havia roubado a garota de seus sonhos!

- Calem-se os dois. -Itachi e Deidara viraram-se para Sasori que se mantinha inexpressivo. -Viemos aqui conferir se você havia feito as compras, nada demais. -disse, observando as sobrancelhas dos dois se levantarem em descrença.

Sakura saiu do provador, indo até o caixa e colocando as roupas pedidas em sacolas, sem olhar nenhuma vez pra aquelas pessoas. Respirando fundo, percebendo que elas estavam em frente ao caixa, virou-se para olhá-los.

- São 213 yens. -passaram a ela um cartão, ao qual ela passou na máquina, e tornou a devolvê-lo. -Arigatou por escolherem Konoha. Voltem sempre. -ela sorriu forçadamente, indo em direção ao provador que estivera agora a pouco no intuito de guardar as roupas que estavam ali.

Itachi a observou ir. Uma expressão de angústia no olhar. Sentiu alguém dar-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago, se virou para xingar a pessoa, mas deu de cara com Deidara, com uma expressão de melancolia.

- Dei... dara? -perguntou, incerto. Apenas o viu suspirar.

- Vá atrás dela, yeah. -ele disse, seguindo para a porta com o resto do grupo. Itachi ficou para trás, olhando-os partir.

Deidara parou na porta.

- Vamos estar na praça de alimentação, yeah. Tobi quer um Ovomaltine, un. -falando isso ele foi se encaminhando para fora, os outros seguindo.

- ÊÊÊÊ, TOBI VAI TOMAR OVOMALTINE!!!!! -Tobi berrara, correndo para a praça de alimentação. -Ovomaltine, Ovomaltine, Ovomaltine. -Itachi pudera ouvi-lo cantarolar, até que sua voz desapareceu, assim como os outros. Suspirando, foi atrás dela.

- Sakura? -perguntou na cortina do provador.

...

Nenhuma resposta.

- Sakura? -pergunto mais alto.

...

Nenhuma resposta.

Resolveu entrar. E qual sua surpresa ao encontrá-la caída no meio da pilha de roupas... quer dizer, com a pilha de roupas em cima dela.

- Você tá bem? -ele perguntou indo até ela.

- Hum Hum Hum... -ela disse e ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. -HUNNNNNNNNNNN! -ela gritou e ele retirou, facilmente, a pilha de cima dela. Jogando a pilha do lado, foi ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Você está bem? -perguntou, meio inseguro. Ela apenas olhou-o, exasperada.

- Claro que estou bem! Só agora uma pilha de roupas quis me matar... mas, estou perfeitamente bem! -ela disse cinicamente, arrancando risadas dele. -Tá rindo do quê? Quer que eu te sufoque com uma pilha também? -ele riu ainda mais e ela ficou vermelha, de raiva e embaraço.

E daí ele fez algo imprevisível.

Ele puxou para um abraço, afagando seus cabelos róseos que lhe iam até a cintura.

- Gostaria de sair comigo, Sakura? -ele disse, perto de sua orelha, arrancando um novo arrepio no corpo dela.

- Cla... Claro que sim.

E ficaram rindo ali, sentados no chão. Ela no colo dele. E as roupas espalhadas ao seu redor.

Era um jeito estranho de se começar um relacionamento. Mas, nada importava. Fora algo imprevisível.

Foi algo que aconteceu ali... naquele provador.

O provador do amor.

Owari.


End file.
